Hunting Demigods
by obsessionwithbooks
Summary: This story takes place after CoHF and the Giant war. Simon is a Shadowhunter. Basically, the Clave becomes aware of the demigod world and consider them a threat. Since Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and eventually Magnus all live in New York, where the majority of demigod activity seems to be, the Clave sends them to hunt down the demigods. What will happen when worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Keep in mind that this is my first posted fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Clave Member's POV:

It was noon on a saturday when the Lightwoods plus Clary Jace, and Simon were summoned to the living room of the New York Institute. There was a member of the Clave standing there next to Maryse. The man looked uncomfortable. He was thin and tall with salt and pepper hair. His cold hard eyes looked silver and he stood with a stiff back and a regal posture. His runes stood out against his pale skin. He set an unwavering gaze on each of the teenagers as they walked in. The only emotion he showed was a flash of disgust as his eyes settled on each of the teens. But it was only a flicker, gone so fast that nobody even noticed.

First there was Clarissa and Jonathan Christopher. Clarissa was, in fact, a Morgenstern. Both her father and her brother had given the Clave a lot of trouble. As for Jonathan Christopher, who insisted on being called "Jace", had been one of the Clave's main problems back when both Valentine _and_ Jonathan "Sebastian" Morgenstern was still alive.

Then came Isabelle Lightwood. As tall, beautiful and strong as she was, the girl was rebellious. She was impulsive and stupid. She made rash decisions, not thinking anything through and often times almost getting herself killed.

After her was Simon Lewis. He had a complicated past. He had been an ordinary mundane who got pulled into the Shadow World along with Clarissa. The fool got himself turned into a vampire. A special vampire with a special ability. He became a Daylighter. A vampire immune to sunlight. Then, to add to his indestructibility, he got Clarissa to draw the Mark of Cain on his forehead. Then he, to save his friends, became a mundane once again and had his memories wiped of the Shadow World and anything having to do with it- including his best friend Clarissa and his lover Isabelle. Then, the insufferable Magnus Bane gave him back his memories and made him a Shadowhunter.

Finally, there was Alexander Lightwood, the eldest of them all and Jonathan Christopher's Parabatai. He was a quiet but noble and a brave Shadowhunter. But he was gay. There was no official law against gays in the Shadow World but they were not as accepted into society as everyone else. On top of the fact that his sexual orientation was bad, his partner was none other than Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. A _Downworlder. _**(A/n: I have nothing against gays or Alec, I actually really like them but remember this is the Clave Member's POV)**

Really all of the children in front of him had given the Clave trouble at one point or another. Sadly, they were the best Shadowhunters in New York. And as much as the Clave hated to admit it, they needed them.

The young Shadowhunters looked at him expectantly. Cleared his throat and calmly said: "The Clave has recently discovered the existence of another supernatural force. The largest amount of this new force was concentrated here in New York."

"Well, what is this 'new force'?" asked Isabelle.

The Clave member took a deep breath. "Demigods," he said.

It was as if a bomb had been dropped. At first there was a deafening silence that lasted 1...2...3...4 seconds. After that 4th second, it was all chaos. Everybody was shouting or panicking.

"Enough!" Maryse's voice rang through the room. They quieted at once though their expressions remained troubled.

"Apparently, the Greek and Roman gods have been alive for several millennia. They sometimes come down to Earth and end up having children with a mundane and the offspring is a demigod: half human, half Olympian god," said the Clave member.

"So all those stories, about Hercules, Theseus, Andromeda… they're all real?" asked Clarissa. The man simply nodded. "Well, what do you need _us_ for?" asked Jonathan. "The demigods are incredibly dangerous. They are faster and stronger than mundanes. If their godly parent is one of the Olympians, they may possess some sort of special power or ability. They put the mundanes in jeopardy. They must be...eradicated."

"Why would they be in New York? Shouldn't they be in Greece or Rome?" Simon asked. "The gods never stay in one place. They've been all over the world, but now, they are in New York at the top of the Empire State Building in Manhattan. Now, these demigods are like eidolon demons. They look like ordinary humans. There is almost no way to spot them unless they are fighting or showing their power," he said.

"The Clave has come up with this." The member reached into his coat pocket and brought something out. It was a pendant. A green gem hanging from a silver chain. "It will glow whenever there is a demigod near, much like Isabelle's pendent does with demons." He handed it to Clarissa, who took it carefully.

"We have information on the demigods in files that have already been sent to your library. The roman demigods are not a threat with few exceptions. There is also a group of girls that call themselves the Hunters of Artemis that are not a threat except for one of them. Also, there are a few demigods you should look out for. The files explain everything. Do not disappoint the Clave."

With that, he turned and left.

The Next Week: First Demigod Mission

Jace's POV

There was something about this whole demigod business that i didn't like. I mean I get that we have to protect the mundies but they seemed like regular people. Apparently, the majority of them lived in this place called Camp Half-Blood. The Clave knows it somewhere in New York, they just don't know where. It's heavily protected by magic. I also learned that there are some demigods who don't even know they're demigods.

We had been studying the files the Clave sent and we have learned their strengths, weaknesses, and demigods who we should keep an eye out for.

As it turns out, the children of Aphrodite aren't much of a threat expect for this one girl: some chick named Piper McLean. She's got this power called "charm speak". It means she can charm you into doing anything using only her words. Her prefered weapon is a dagger...and she's good with it too.

Then there's one special son of Hephaestus. A guy named Leo Valdez. Now, Hephaestus kids shouldn't be underestimated, but this one especially. He's a fire user and a mechanical genius.

Then of course, there's Jason Grace. A son of Jupiter who turned Greek. He can fly, summon lightning, and fight with a sword.

There are other dangerous demigods they warned us about: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico diAngelo, Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, and a bunch of others. But at the top of the list are two people: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

These two are a _legend _in the demigod world. Jackson is a son of Poseidon and Chase is Athena's kid. Together they're supposed to be super lethal.

The guy could breathe underwater, control liquids, the water healed and strengthened him _and_ he was an incredibly skilled sword-fighter.

The girl didn't actually have any powers. However, she was freakishly smart and it was difficult to outsmart her. Her main weapon was a dagger but she also likes to use a sword made of bone. She was one of the best fighters and was not to be underestimated.

Some of the files had pictures of the demigods, but not all of them had pictures. Piper McLean had a famous dad so her picture was easy to get. Percy Jackson had been into tons of trouble with the mundane law so he had pictures too. A few others had pictures but not nearly enough. We would have to figure out their appearances based on Clave descriptions or just detecting them and having them tell us their name.

We got a message this morning that a demigod girl had been spotted. She was a daughter of Aphrodite who was around the age of 20 named Lianna. She had a picture in her file. She had won some beauty pageant or something. She was supermodel tall with chocolate colored skin, wiry black hair, and big hazel eyes. She had a thin face with high cheekbones and a warm smile.

She was beautiful, and she didn't look capable of hurting anyone.

She was seen in Brooklyn near a shopping center. That's where we would kill her.

Alec, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and I suited up and made our way over there.

"Doesn't this seem kinda wrong to anyone else?" asked Clary as they waited by a Starbucks for the girl to come in to view. Yes, I wanted to say, but I stayed silent. "They're not human Clary, or Downworlders," said Izzy. "Yeah, they're half human," reassured Alec. "So are we," Simon said quietly.

"It just doesn't seem right. We're killing someone who hasn't done anything wrong," Clary exhaled. "But these god hybrids are wreaking havoc on the mundane world," I said, finally speaking up. Suddenly, Izzy looked up and started pointing. "Look! There she is."

We turned around and followed Isabelle's line of sight until we reached the young girl in the picture. She looked like a regular, happy mundie… totally unaware that these would be her last moments here. She had a brilliant white smile and a perfect body encased in a strapless white dress. She was smiling to people as she passed and winking and even flirting a bit.

We got up and began discreetly following her. When she walked past an alleyway, that's when we sped up, trying to herd her into the alley. She looked at us nervously.

"Hey!" she said. "Leave me alone!" I had to give her credit, she may have been terrified, but she didn't show it. Her voice was loud, clear and steady. Instead of answering we pulled out our blades. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. After a second, her hand reached down to her boot and she pulled out a knife. "Stay away," she said calmly. "Sorry girl," I said. "But we can't do that."

We lunged at her and swarmed her while she struggled and screamed. Finally, we pulled back to see what we had done. That girl was _not_ completely helpless. We all walked away from the fight with at least one cut. Of course though, we were much better fighters and we outnumbered her. She didn't stand a chance.

The girl was still not dead after we pulled away. Alec had managed to stab her in the stomach but the girl was still breathing though she was rapidly losing blood. We kneeled over her as she spoke one last time.

"You bastards are in trouble now. My friends, my siblings, my mother, they'll all come for you. Good fucking luck to you," she said. "I'm sorry," said Clary.

"Go to Hell," the girl responded. A single tear trickled down her cheek and there was blood all over her white dress. She had a drop of the red liquid coming from the corner of her mouth and trailing down to her chin. She coughed a few times and it was clear that if we left her here, she would die a slow, painful death, bleeding out. I took my knife and plunged it into her heart, not out of anger, or because she was the enemy, but out of mercy. Nothing should die like that.

This was the worst part of it all. Demigods aren't demons, no matter how much the Clave portrays them to be. They do not change into an ugly, monstrous thing when they die. They do not return to their own dimension. They look exactly how they did right before they die and the body doesn't go anywhere.

We sat in silence around the body. We watched as the light left her eyes. We heard her final words and we saw her exhale one last time before the muscles in her body went limp and her breathing stopped.

We had Clary open a portal for us to go back to the Institute where the body would be burned. We had gone through her pockets and purse to see what she might have. A lot of the stuff was regular mundane things: lip gloss, sunglasses, keys, a wallet with 20 bucks in it.

But there were some weird things in there too. She had several large gold coins in her purse. They were larger and thicker than regular coins and the edges were uneven. They had strange designs on them too.

She also had a plastic bag full of what looked like small lemon squares and a water bottle full of some sort of strange honey colored liquid. The cubes and the liquid smelled wonderful, but I think it would be a really bad idea to eat it.

After getting back home, we gave the body to the Clave member that was there plus the strange things we found in her purse.

I didn't like this mission. I don't like having to kill these demigods. They looked just like people, no matter how monstrous they were.

**A/n: There. That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Should I continue? Yes? No? Please review and feel free to critique my work and to suggest any ideas of yours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks sooo much for reading my story. I hope you like the next chapter. It's kinda short but I'll try to update ASAP. I've noticed that people put disclaimers so here's mine.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or The Mortal Instruments. The plot **_**is **_**mine, but the characters are not.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

When demigods started disappearing, it was only a few at a time and we didn't think much of it. But after two months, we noticed they had stopped coming back to camp. Demigods die all the time in the mortal world, usually from monster attacks.

But these were a lot of people. They were dropping like flies. Things like this don't just happen.

Then Nico got dragged into things. He had spoken to some of the deceased half-bloods and they all said the same thing: they had been killed by a gang of 5 people.

There were 3 guys and 2 girls. They all had strange black tribal looking tattoos all over their bodies. The dead demigods were all either ones who found out about being a demigod not long ago and had minimal training, or people who never really participated in training, war games, and capture the flag. In other words: they were easy targets.

The only person who really got a good look at the attackers was Lianna, an Aphrodite girl who reminded me a lot of Silena. Nico had summoned her ghost and taken notes on her descriptions of these serial killers.

She said the most memorable one was a girl that she almost mistook for Rachel, our Oracle.

She had red hair and big green eyes that contrasted against her porcelain skin and freckles splashed across her nose.

After taking a good look at her, Lianna noticed differences between them. Rachel was much taller and leaner. Her hair was more of an orange red rather than this girl's fire engine red hair. Rachel had a longer and thinner face and she wasn't as pale as the girl. Also, rachel's eyes were a deeper green color and her hair was frizzier, more like a mane than this girl.

The next girl was tall, with straight, long black hair. Lianna said she could've easily passed as one of Aphrodite's kids. Her eyes were the color of charcoal and her skin was a creamy pale color. She had been wearing a ruby necklace and she fought with a gold whip.

The next guy looked like he could be the tall girl's brother. He had the same straight black hair, a little on the long side, and the same pale skin. His eyes however were a bright blue color. He seemed to be the oldest of the group but still around the same age.

Next came another guy. He had rumpled brown hair and wore glasses. He was tall and lanky but still taught with muscle. He had an olive complexion and seemed the least experienced of the group.

Finally, the last one. Lianna described him in one word: Golden. He had golden hair, golden skin, golden eyes… He was quickest of the group. He seemed to be the best fighter out of all of them.

All of them had the black tattoos on their bodies.

I would've thought they were just some gang killing innocents. But all the innocents were demigods.

I don't believe in coincidences.

These people are not normal. There is a new threat out there and we are going to need to be prepared because it's only a matter of time before they find out where camp is.

If we are going to take these guys down, we are going to need more information though. Thalia said she'd check it out when she came into town but for now, I'm sending a few people who are pretty hard to kill. Starting with Clarisse La Rue.

**A/n: I know, super short but I might post chapter 3 today. I'm sick so I've stayed home from school since yesterday so I've got a lot of time on my hands. Anyway, I hoped you like it, please comment. I need ideas to continue the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the Percy Jackson books.**

Chapter 3

Jace's POV

We've been killing the half bloods for about a month now and I have to say, the task was proving to be insultingly easy. I kept praying that the Clave would give us a harder assignment. Maybe there's a pack of raveners in the sewers. Or how about some Kuri demons in Central Park.

The demigods weren't a challenge at all. I didn't get the thrill of the fight that I get when I'm hunting demons. But there are a whole crapload of demigods out there and they just keep appearing. Why won't they just stay in their godforsaken camp for a week so we could do something else?

They're like ants. You kill one, there's another there to take its place.

Of course a lot of the demigods we've killed were children of minor gods. They didn't put up much of a fight. But that just made the task harder. It felt like every time I killed one of the bastards I was just murdering an innocent. They were helpless. At least with demons they put up more of a fight. They might hurt you but that just fuels your anger and makes you want to kill them more.

These people didn't really do anything wrong except have weird DNA. It wasn't their fault one of their parents decided to screw a god.

To make me feel even worse about killing these people was that they were _kids._ They were all teenagers. The oldest person we killed was a 23 year old. These are young people. The Clave says that a lot of demigods don't really make it to adulthood because of monster attacks and stuff but now we've been added to that equation. They're dying quicker now. Those who survived the monsters are now gonna die because of us.

I was also worried about the gods. If we killed enough of their children are they gonna come down from their mountain or building or whatever and kill us? Or maybe their just gonna blast us from the sky. This is bigger than anything we've ever faced. They were bigger than Sebastian, Valentine, Lilith, anything. These were all-mighty, undying, powerful gods and goddesses.

I think the Clave was really just interested in this Percy Jackson guy. He was the real threat. He was still at his camp though.

I voiced my concerns to Clary who seemed to agree with me. We told the others and tomorrow we are paying Alec's boyfriend, Magnus Bane, a visit. I mean, the guy's been alive for like 800 years. There's not a lot he doesn't know.

But today, we received another assignment. A girl named Clarisse La Rue was spotted. She was our next kill. She was 18, Clary's age.

When I heard about our new assignment, I almost groaned out loud. But this time the Clave gave us another message. This was what the letter said:

_Be careful with this one. Study her file as much as possible. She is a daughter of Ares and one of the more lethal ones. She will be much more dangerous than the ones you've killed before. Good luck._

"Jace?" I heard Isabelle call me. "Yeah," I said, turning to look at her. She had La Rue's file in her hand. "I think this one's gonna be different from the rest. Look here. It says she's been in training since she was 8. She's the leader of the Ares kids, she's a veteran of _both _wars and when she was 16, she received the blessing of Ares and that same day she killed a drakon by herself."

"Don't you mean a _dragon_?" I corrected her. Izzy looked at me strangely. "No… I meant drakon. Haven't you been taking your Greek Demonology classes?" she asked.

Yeah. The Clave went so far as to make us take Greek Demonology. I did take the classes, I just didn't pay attention.

"Yes, I have been taking those classes. But ca-can you just...remind me what a drakon is?" I asked rather shakily. Izzy narrowed her eyes. I knew she could see right through my lie but she sighed and told me anyway.

"Drakons are way older than dragons. They're a whole lot bigger too. Only some of them have wings but their scales are nearly indestructible. Some breathe fire, all are poisonous with acid spray. Oh! And they can also paralyze you just by looking at you." "Whoa…" I said quietly. "She took one of those down?"

Isabelle nodded. "Singlehandedly," she added. "At age 16," I finished.

Okay, so maybe this girl would finally give me the challenge I wanted.

We furiously studies the girl's files. There wasn't a picture but there was a description. Reddish brown hair, muscular, tall, tan, and she had a scar from her shoulder down to her elbow.

She was an Ares kid. Literally a child of War. She was violent, aggressive, and a skilled fighter with almost every weapon. She liked fighting with an electric spear but she could probably be armed with some other weapon. She was seen by some old ware house.

After gearing up and becoming heavily runed, we had Clary open a portal and take us there. We stood on the corner of the street glamoured and keeping our eyes peeled for anyone fitting her description.

That's when we saw her. I really expected her to look different. She was a lot prettier than I imagined her. She had these reddish eyes that gleamed with malice. She was taller than Izzy, which is saying something. She had defined curves and wore a red muscle tee and grey sweat pants and a pair of sneakers. She carried a green camouflage backpack and had a bandana around her neck. As she got closer, I was able to see the scar she had on her arm.

She definitely looked like the kind of girl that could kick ass.

Her eyes were alert as she looked around. Then she looked right at us and averted her gaze. If she had been able to see through the glamour, she didn't let on. It seemed like she had looked right through us.

"She saw us," Clary said immediately. "Really? She looked like she didn't see us at all," Alec said. "Yeah Clary. I don't think demigods can see through our glamours," Simon agreed.

"No. I'm positive," Clary said. Isabelle sent her a doubtful look.

"No offense guys, but I'm an artist. I pay the most attention to detail. She may have been able to hide that she saw us on her face, but her body language totally changed. Her muscles tensed, she walked just a little bit quicker, and she seemed a bit more...jumpy after that." We all stared at her.

"Well, when you put it like that…" I said. Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. We started walking in her direction.

Clarisse disappeared behind the door of the abandoned warehouse. We quickly drew silent runes on ourselves and opened the door, following her inside. It looked like the room collapsed from the inside.

There were pieces of stone and rebars all over the place. There was a large, cracked mirror covering the whole left wall. The place was pretty big. It was a little bigger than the training room in the Institute. It was clear that the walls had not been painted and the floor was dusty and dirty. In the center of the room, there was a punching bag hanging from a chain. Training dummies were in a pile at the right corner of the room along with more punching bags. Next to that were broken and destroyed dummies and training bags. Probably ruined from a sword hacking at them. Except there was one dummy that looked charred, like someone had taken a blow torch to it. That made me kinda nervous.

Clarisse had taken off her sneakers leaving her barefoot and she had tied her hair back with her bandana. She had also stripped off the muscle tee, leaving her in her sweat pants and a black sports bra which showed of just how muscular she really was while still managing to look feminine.

She was in the center of the room punching the punching bag. It amazed me how little effort she put into her blows, yet they were still powerful enough to get the punching bag swinging on the chain.

Without looking over at us or even at the mirror, she said: "You the assholes that killed Lianna?" Her voice was loud and clear, and it echoed all over the room.

We looked at each other. This was one of those rare moments that our victims don't seem intimidated or threatened at all by us.

She gave the punching bag one good kick and it went flying off the chain. Alec's eyebrows shot up and Simon stared at her open mouthed. You had to be pretty damn strong to be able to do that. Isabelle's eyes widened as she picked up a new punching bag and hung that one up. She wasn't even sweating, and her knuckles hadn't bruised.

"I asked you people a question," she said, this time turning around. Then she looked a little startled. "Holy shit! Lianna was right. You _do _look like Rachel," she said, examining Clary.

I stood in front of her protectively.

Clarisse noticed this movement and smirked a little.

"So what are you people? Some sort of supernatural gang? Who put you up to this?" She asked.

"Why should we tell you?" I asked. "Well you're gonna kill me aren't you? I think I deserve to know what's happening. So that I know I didn't die for no reason," she responded.

"We've got a question for _you_," Isabelle said. "Shoot," she said. Alec looked at Izzy questioningly. "You said Lianna compared her," Izzy gestured to Clary, "to some girl named Rachel. How would that be possible if Lianna is dead?"

"So you admit to killing Lianna?" Clarisse asked. "Not at all," Alec spoke up. "We admit to knowing about Lianna's death."

"Well, to answer your question, which I don't see why I would have to answer it, we have our...methods of communing with the dead," she said.

My eyes widened. _If they could commune with the dead...then that would mean...crap! This is bad._

"Just figured it out didn't you Goldilocks." My head snapped up to look at her. She nodded. "That's right. Every person you've killed has consulted with a friend of mine. We've been gathering information about you guys too." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I looked at Alec and nodded, signaling for him to attack. He took out his bow and shot an arrow at Clarisse with lightning speed. But Clarisse was prepared. She dodged the arrow and took out a knife from behind her. She threw it so fast it looked like a blur. I heard a thud from behind me and I quickly turned around. The knife had been thrown with so much force, it embedded itself up to the hilt in the wall, pinning Alec's gear jacket there.

Alec was staring wide eyed at the dagger and Izzy shrieked. Clary gasped and looked at Clarisse. "Bitch!" she shouted at her. Clarisse held her hands up. "Hey, you were the ones that came here to kill me," she said calmly.

But why hadn't Clarisse thrown the knife and killed Alec. All she did was pin him to the wall.

"You missed," I said as Alec pulled out the knife. Clarisse looked offended. "No I didn't. Trust me, I would have loved to have killed your little blue eyed friend over there but fortunately for you, I'm under strict orders: no killing unless absolutely necessary," she said.

"So you were sent here," Simon said. Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Duh. Don't you think I have better things to do than to milk info out of you and your freaky band of weirdos?"

"You do know we have you outnumbered...right?" asked Isabelle. "Oh I know. I just happen to be the best Ares kid of my generation. Besides, if by some miracle you guys _do _end up killing me, there's gonna be hell to pay when my dad hears about it," she said.

And there it was. Exactly what I was worried about, angry gods after us.

"Now, you're either gonna tell me what I want to know, or you're gonna fight me. Which one's it gonna be?" We looked at each other. This girl was going to be incredibly hard to fight. Should we take it? I know I wanted to, but then I looked at Clary. She shook her head slightly. I sighed and looked at everyone else. They didn't want to do this. Not yet.

"How about neither," I said. Clarisse shook her head. "Sorry. Wrong answer blondie. That wasn't one of the answer choices." "We're gonna let you go. You can walk away, and warn your little demigod friends about us or whatever, but we're leaving." Before Clarisse could say or do anything, Clary opened a portal. We stepped through it, taking her knife with us.

**A/n: Aaaaannnd done! Hope you liked that chapter. I'm feeling pretty good about the story. I know some of you are gonna have a different opinion of Clarisse, but Clarisse is one of my favorite characters and I never imagined her as ugly. Just really tough but strangely beautiful. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Okay, so first off, I would like to thank all the reviews which were either incredibly helpful critiques on how to make my story/writing better or a good self-esteem booster which encouraged me to update.**

**Secondly, you're pretty close if you guessed that Magnus and/or Clary will try to track Clarisse to camp. That's not exactly what I planned on having happen but it's super close.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the Percy Jackson books.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jace's POV

I silently thanked Alec for taking Clarisse's dagger with him through the portal. We could probably examine it and find out more about the half-breeds. When we tumbled through the portal and into the Institute living room, Maryse was there and nearly fell off the couch she was sitting on, she was so startled.

Maryse went through several emotions: Surprise, relief and finally, confusion.

"Where's the body?" she asked. We all looked at each other before Isabelle decided to speak up.

"We weren't ready for this one," she said. "She was too dangerous."

"Yeah!" Alec agreed. "She almost killed me!" he said, holding up the knife and gesturing to his ruined jacket. Maryse's eyes widened as she rushed forward and started fussing about our health.

Maryse is not always what people would call _warm and fuzzy _but when it comes to her children's safety, she becomes a mother hen. "Don't worry Mrs. Lightwood. Everyone is alright," Clary said with a reassuring smile. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Clary smiled up at me warmly.

God I loved her. Yes, she was only 18 and I was only 19 but I had no doubt that I was totally and completely in love and infatuated with this girl. And even though I've told her, time and time again, I can't seem to say it enough.

I looked around at our little group and realized that we had all found someone we loved. I had Clary. Alec had Magnus, who although he was strange and infuriating at times, he made Alec happy, which made me happy. Then finally, Izzy had Simon who was incredibly annoying but, he was growing on me. BTW if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you.

It wasn't until Simon spoke that I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"We have her knife though," he said. "Alec, show her the knife." Alec brought the knife from inside his jacket and showed it to his mother. She grinned widely.

"You brought back something of hers. Do you understand what this means?" she said. I looked at everyone and say that they all understood. We could track down Clarisse and have her lead us to their camp. We could raid them and they'll never know what hit them.

"Well, we were planning on going to Magnus's tomorrow to get some information anyway so that'll be a perfect time to ask him to do a tracking spell on the demigod's knife," Alec said.

**The Next Day At Magnus's House**

I was sitting on the couch in Magnus's apartment watching the sparkly Warlock examine the dagger.

Clary was sitting on my lap and I was playing with her hair while she traced a rune on my arm. Simon was standing next to Magnus, clearly fascinated by the knife. Isabelle had disappeared into Magnus's room, probably raiding his closet and Alec was sitting on the couch opposite of me petting Chairman Meow.

"Uh…guys? You might want to see this," Simon said over his shoulder.

Isabelle emerged from Magnus's room with a new pair of sunglasses on and walked over to where the Warlock and her boyfriend were. "What is is?" she asked as Clary, Alec and I got up off our comfortable spots and walked towards Magnus.

Magnus rested his cat eyes on the each of us. "Did none of you notice the blinking green light on the hilt of the dagger?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone. We looked at him in bewilderment and crowded around the dagger, trying to get a closer look.

Sure enough, there was green blinking light. Clary slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god," she said. "How did I not see that? How could I have been so _stupid_?"

"I don't get what it means," Isabelle said.

"It could mean a number of things," her brother spoke up. "I could be a bomb or-" he was cut off by Simon.

"No. Bombs usually have a red light and make beeping sound," he said. Alec slowly turned to face him, giving him a withering look.

"Anyway," Alec continued. "It could also mean that it's- oh god. That is _so _not good," he said.

"What? What's so not good?" Isabelle asked. This time it was Clary who responded. She gave Isabelle a sad look.

"It could be a beacon. A homing device. A tracking device."

"The demigods are one step ahead of us," I said.

"Apparently," Magnus agreed.

"Whoa! So you're telling me that these freaks know where we are right now?" Izzy shrieked. Simon nodded. "We are in big trouble."

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Percy's POV

"Annabeth! You are brilliant!" I said to my girlfriend.

She looked up from the book she was reading and grinned. "Why thank you my dear Seaweed Brain," she said. I walked up to her and sat down next to her on her bed in the Athena cabin.

"That was great though. Having Leo fashion that dagger, having Clarisse make sure they took it with them. We know where they are now. Talk about battle strategy," I praised her. Annabeth laughed and looked at me with those grey eyes of hers.

"Athena always has a plan," she reminded me. I rolled my eyes, and kissed her cheek.

Ever since the Giant War ended, Annabeth and I have been inseparable. Sometimes she even spent nights with me in my cabin. We both get nightmares and the only thing keeping us sane is each other. I mean, we made it through hell. We survived two wars. Nothing was gonna break us apart. Especially not some gang of tattooed freaks.

Annabeth put down her book (yes, I was proud of the fact that I was one of the only people in the world who could get her to do that) and wrapped her arms around my neck. We both leaned forward until our lips met. The kiss was slow and full of passion and love.

Annabeth and I were both 19 and we had talked about getting a place together in the mortal world. We had always known since the Giant War that we would probably end up married. I mean, we both loved each other. We would never leave each other for someone else.

So why hadn't I popped the question yet? Because I thought maybe we were a little too young.

Annabeth's hand traveled up my neck to my hair and I ran my fingers up and down her back. It was at that moment that Leo decided to burst through the door.

"Hey, when- whoa! Sorry guys. Didn't mean to interrupt," he said. Annabeth pulled away first and gave Leo an annoyed look.

"What do you want Leo?" She asked.

"Well, we've got a location on the demigod murderers. When do you want us to attack?"

"Tomorrow," I told him. "And Annabeth and I are gonna be the ones going."

Those people are gonna have hell to pay when Annabeth and I get to them.

**A/n: And that's the end of that chapter. The Shadowhunters are gonna have their asses handed to them. So what d'you think? Good? Bad?**

**I've been switching from Percy to Jace's POV but comment if you want someone else's point of view. I just find it a little easier to write in Jace's POV. I dunno why.**

**I'll try to update soon. In the mean time, I advise you to check out my story "A Mundane Spy" on wattpad which is strictly a Mortal Instruments fic. Please review and thank you! (hehe. that rhymed!)**


	5. AN

**A/n: Ohmigod! Thankyou for the awesome reviews! I've been trying to update as often as possible so if I don't update for a little bit, please don't hate me. It'll probably be because my teachers don't understand that I have more than just their homework to do so I'll be drowning in school work. But right now I'm just creatively bankrupt.**

**So I really need help here. I have no idea how I should make their first encounter. I need help and inspiration! Please comment ideas so that I can post the next chapter soon.**

**BTW I hate writing just author's notes in stories. Sorry but I'm stumped. I really want to write more. I'm just a little short on creativity at the moment.**

**So comment and please don't hate me! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: I know. I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER. I was just really creatively bankrupt... BUT I'M BACK. Other than not being able to think of anything else to write, I've also been pretty swamped with school work. I really need good grades for the next 2 report cards because I'm applying to, like, 5 different high schools and I want to be accepted in one of them.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews/comments. They really gave me a lot of new ideas for what should happen next. I tried incorporating a lot of your different ideas plus my own twist to it. All of you had great ideas.**

**Also, keep in mind that this story was started BEFORE The Blood of Olympus came out in America. I will try to incorporate some of the plots from BOO so that the story isn't totally inaccurate. Also, I will be ranting about this book at the bottom of this chapter so...SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own any of the Percy Jackson original plots or characters. I'm not Cassandra Clare either so I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments original plots or characters.**

**On that note, I'm gonna try to start updating on the weekends so expect new chapters either Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. I hope you like it!**

Percy POV

Today was it, the day we would go after these people. I was taking Annabeth, Clarisse and Nico who had been visiting when the attacks happened. I would've also invited Thalia to come with us but she and her band of immortal teenage girls were halfway across the country.

Leo had written down the coordinates for us and Nico would be shadow-traveling us there. Obviously, Annabeth had come up with the attack plan. It was flawless and I would be pretty surprised if it didn't work. The only real variable in the plan was if monsters attacked, but I wouldn't worry too much about that. We were some of the best demigods; we could handle a few monsters.

Annabeth whipped out her infamous laptop, which her half brother Daedalus had given her, and punched in the coordinates. These people were in Brooklyn in some house. It looked like any old regular house on Google Earth. It was two stories and painted blue with a nice backyard and front lawn along with a driveway. Not really what I was imagining. Annabeth had analyzed the situation and decided that these people probably already figured out the dagger Clarisse threw had a homing device in it and we were most likely walking straight into a trap. But thanks to Annabeth's planning and Clarisse's war tactics, we were prepared for literally _anything._

Jace's POV:

We knew about the homing device and we decided that taking the dagger with us to the Institute was probably not the best idea. Magnus's house was a place that we usually liked to regroup or hang out at so we didn't exactly want his apartment destroyed. That's when Clary thought _Hey, my parents aren't going to be home for the next 2 weeks. We should just go over there. _So that's where we ended up.

There was a lot of debating over whether we should just chuck the knife in some ditch or something and run but we had been doing research on the demigods and we knew they had Annabeth Chase: a super genius. She would probably just use the original coordinates which would lead them straight to Magnus's place. Hey, if _I _could think up that plan, a daughter of Athena sure as hell could.

We decided, they were gonna find us either way and we were gonna have to fight them either way. Why not just fight them now?

We just didn't know who they were going to be bringing with them. Who was coming? Would a war break out? Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. We were killing them off.

The Clave, being the cowardly bastards they were, said that they '_couldn't send reinforcements right away'_ and that we just had to '_deal with this on our own'_ when we reported the tracking device.

So, here we were, waiting for the freaking _half-gods._ I'll admit, I was worried. I always used to think that Shadowhunters were the most powerful beings on Earth. I mean we were literally part angel. Downworlders and demons were also incredibly powerful. We were faster, stronger, and smarter. Then we found out about the existence of demigods. I have to admit that they're probably more powerful than the Nephilim given that they've got blood from actual gods running through their veins.

But that's getting off-topic.

The 6 of us were all heavily armed and runed. We didn't know when the godlings would come but we knew it would be soon. That was an advantage that they had: we wouldn't know when they were going to attack. They could conceivably just come in at 3:00 am and kill us in our sleep, so we formulated a system.

We would have one person keep watch while the others were sleeping and we'd take turns. Also, nobody was allowed anywhere alone (except for maybe the bathroom). We had a buddy system: Clary/me (obviously), Simon/Isabelle and Magnus/Alec.

Third POV

It wasn't until 8 o'clock the next morning that the demigods made their move. They shadow-traveled to the Fairchild's neighborhood and cautiously made their way to the blue house.

They were quite a site if you could see through the mist. All of them were wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt except for Nico who, of course, was wearing all black. All four of them had their blades out. They gleamed in the sunlight as they approached the front door.

10 feet away from the house, they recounted all of the deaths the Nephilim had caused them.

7 feet.

Their anger is fueled. They can see nothing but red.

5 feet.

Each one of the demigods grip their weapons tighter. Was this the right decision? They were pretty much waging war. Then again, the Shadowhunters had been the ones to spill blood first.

3 feet.

The four of them look at each other, recounting their plan.

2 feet.

It's too late to turn back now.

1 foot.

Inhale.

Exhale.

And they break down the door.

**A/n: Ooohh. Cliffy! Hope you liked that chapter. Now I promised a one sided argument on The Blood of Olympus.**

**From here on there are major spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Okay so first off, I'm gonna start by saying that I reeeaaalllyyy enjoyed the book though I **_**do **_**have a few minor critiques.**

**Firstly, I did not think it would **_**ever **_**be possible for me to be able to love Nico di Angelo more than I already did, until Rick gave us his POV. Oh my gods! Nico is one of my favorite characters right now. I mean, he's up there with Percy and Leo. And that scene where he turned that Roman dude into a ghost was just.. And can we just talk about my new OTP for a second?! Solangelo. Oh my **_GODS _**SOLANGELO. Yes. That's right people. Will Solace and Nico di Angelo are my new ship. They are so cute together.**

**And REYNA! She is so **_**awesome. **_**And the insight into her past? That was soo cool! I mean she turned her own **_**father **_**into a **_**ghost.**_ **And I just really hope that she finds love. Even if it's not with a demigod.**

**And there were a bunch of weird revelations and shit in that book. Example: Jason wears glasses. BOOM. Mind blown. Or Jules-Albert, Nico's zombie chauffeur. Like where does Rick come up with this stuff?**

**And I absolutely **_**loved **_**Octavian's death. It was so comical! I mean he literally accidentally catapulted himself into the air and exploded. But I cried soooo much with a certain someone else's death. LEO DIES! I was incredibly sad...but then he came back to life and got Calypso off Ogygia so I'm cool with it now. **

**And Percy FINALLY says 'I love you' to Annabeth. I almost died of feels when that happened. **

**My only real complaint is that it didn't have Percy or Annabeth's POV and I expected it to be a bit longer. Also since Percabeth didn't get a POV, they didn't really get their moment to shine. Like, you know how when it's someone's POV in The Heros of Olympus series it's their moment to do something really awesome and shine? Well, since Percy and Annabeth didn't have a POV, I thought that whenever they were in a scene in the book, they were kinda portrayed as weak in comparison to the rest of the characters who **_**did**_ **get a POV. I felt like they were just kinda there because their presence was needed since there are supposed to be 7 in the prophecy and because they needed their blood for Gaeia to rise.**

**That's really my only complaint though.**

**What did you guys think of the book? Let me know in the comments :D**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**A/n: Thanks for all the great reviews and your insight on The Blood of Olympus. I want to start off by apologizing to Ashley Burkhardt** **because I didn't mean to spoil BOO for you but I did warn you about spoilers.**

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. THIS is actually chapter 6. The last one says chapter 6 but it's actually chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have red hair? No. Therefore I am not Cassandra Clare and do not own TMI. Am I middle aged dude? No. Therefore I am not Rick Riordan and do not own PJO/HOO.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter for the public:**

Jace's POV:

It was around 8:00 am when the door was obliterated.

Literally, just splinters and large pieces of wood that could easily kill you if you get impaled with them were strewn all over the floor. Simon and Isabelle were on watch duty. They saw them walking down the street toward the house with their weapons out. They clambered up the stairs yelling at everyone to wake up.

Clary and I had been sleeping in her room **(A/n: Mind out of the gutter people. "Sleeping" in the most innocent way possible)** when Isabelle came knocking on our door.

"Hey! Throw some clothes on and get your asses down stairs with lots of ammo! We're being attacked!" She yelled through the door of Clary's room; Simon did the same to Magnus and Alec who had been staying in the guest room.

Immediately we all shot up, well awake and very alert. After grabbing our gear and weapons we began to head downstairs when we heard the front door shatter.

Heavy footsteps could be heard. Definitely more than one godling had come.

"Search the house," one of them said. It was a girl. Her voice wasn't as low and gruff as Clarisse's. It was actually softer and sweeter, yet at the same time harsh and cold. "Nico. Think anybody's here?" the same girl asked. This time, a boy answered.

"Yeah. Upstairs. I'm guessing it's about 5 or 6 people. They're definitely not normal," he said. _How did he know all this? He couldn't even see us._

"You're all clear on the plan?" The girl asked. Silence followed and I could only assume that the rest were nodding. I grabbed Clary by the wrist and ducked into a room as the rest of the Nephilim scattered into different hiding places. I looked around the wall to the demigods.

There were 4 of them. I recognized 3 of them.

One of them seemed to be younger than the rest. He looked 16 as opposed to the rest who looked around 18 or 19. He had longish silky black hair that covered some of his face. His skin was as pale as ivory and his eyes as black as obsidian. Although he had a thin frame, you could easily see that he was not scrawny and in fact taut with muscle. He was dressed differently from the rest too. Instead of the orange tee-shirt he wore a black v-neck with a skull on it. Paired with that were black skinny jeans and black combat boots. On his finger was a skull ring with ruby eyes. His forearm was tattooed with a roman SPQR: Senātus Populusque Rōmānus. It meant "The Senate and People of Rome" in Latin.

_Why would a Roman be with the Greeks?_

He had unsheathed his sword. It was a wicked looking 3 foot pitch black blade. It radiated an aura of death and fear. I figured this was Nico since he was the only one I didn't recognize, though I did recognize his name. Nico di Angelo: one of the demigods that the Clave had warned us about. He was a son of Hades, the god of the dead.

Clarisse was also there. She was looking as deadly and muscular as ever. She wore a Camp tee-shirt with camouflage cargo pants and combat boots. Her eyes were dilated with excitement and bloodlust. In her hand was a bronze sword. I could see a dagger in each of her boots, a shield and what seemed to be a retractable spear strapped to her back, and a pistol tucked into her pants.

Next to Clarisse was a beautiful girl. She was tall, tan, curvy, leggy, and blond. She looked like exactly the kind of girl I would go for if I wasn't with Clary. Her curly blond hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her face was angular and regal, with high cheekbones and pink pouty lips. Her eyes were her most interesting feature though. They were grey. Her eyes were so intelligent and calculating, like they were figuring out the best way to take you down in a fight. Along with her camp shirt, she wore skinny blue jeans that flattered her figure wonderfully. You could tell she was muscular in a lean and feminine way. In her hand was a long white bone sword. Strapped to her belt was a dagger.

Annabeth Chase.

One of her pictures had been in the file and I knew from reading up on her that it was not good to be on the sharp side of her blade.

Then, finally, next to Annabeth, was someone I recognized as Percy Jackson.

He was around as tall as me if not taller. He had messy black hair that was a little on the long side though not as long as Nico's. His skin was tan and he was muscular in a lean way. His eyes were a deep sea green color. He wore a camp shirt and a pair of jeans. In his hand was a gleaming bronze sword. He also had an SPQR tattoo on his forearm, similar to Nico's.

The four of them stood in a circle, back to back. It was a smart formation. If they stood like this, they would be able to see their enemies coming from all directions and take them down like that. They hadn't seen him yet but their weapons were ready and they seemed very alert.

It was at that particular moment that Annabeth's grey eyes met my gold ones. Her alert expression was almost immediately replaced with one of rage and hatred.

"Nico. You said there were going to be around 5 or 6 of them right?" she asked, never breaking eye contact with me. Nico looked at her and nodded. "Found one," she said. All three of them followed her line of vision which lead to me. Clarisse moved to come after me, but Annabeth held up her arm to stop her from advancing. "Wait," she said.

Clarisse looked at Annabeth as if she just grew a second head. "Wait?" she said in disbelief. "That's one of the bastards that killed Lianna! I need to do this for her!" she said.

Annabeth's expression softened a little. "Clarisse," she said softly but sternly. "I get that Lianna was close to you but if you break formation, there's a good chance we'll end up having to retreat." Clarisse glared at me and went back to her position. Ahh. Annabeth was the leader.

_Well there's no point in hiding anymore,_ I decided. I stepped out from behind my hiding space. Clary followed my lead as well as Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus who had apparently seen me from their own hiding place. The godlings looked around at all of us but they didn't seem even a little intimidating, despite being outnumbered. Not even Nico who seemed the youngest.

"Holy crap," Percy said, looking at Clary. "Rachel?" Clary groaned in frustration.

"Why the hell do people keep calling me Rachel?" she thought out loud. Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Seriously? Rachel's what you think about right now? Can you _please _focus on the situation?" She said to him.

"Look at her! She could be Rachel's twin!" he said. Annabeth tilted her head, examining Clary. I guess that at this point Alec got bored of standing around and doing nothing, so he raised his bow and shot an arrow directly at Annabeth. Without even looking up, her hand shot out faster than humanly possible and grabbed the arrow out of the air, inches away from her temple.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at Alec who looked speechless. She took the arrow in both hands and snapped it against her knee. Then slowly opened her hand and let the arrow drop to the floor.

She looked at her friends and gave a curt nod. The demigods leapt into action.

The fight was a blurr. Everybody was fighting everybody. The demigods' fighting technique was unfamiliar to me but, without a doubt, flawless. They slashed, parried and rolled causing chaos and confusion.

Alec was forced to drop his bow and use a knife due to the close ranged fighting that was happening.

Currently, I was fighting Percy Jackson. The blows we exchanged were each powerful and inhumanly fast. We dodged, rolled and flipped. It was no longer a battle, it was a dance. We fought in perfect sync, each anticipating the other's next move. We were too evenly matched. No one was going to win this fight.

Our blades crossed and we both pushed against them. "Why would you do this?" he asked.

"I did what my government was telling me to do," I justified. Percy pulled away his sword and slashed at me. I ducked, the sword barely missing my head.

"You assassinated innocent people. You're a serial killer. You're a murderer," he said to me. I stumbled back as he used the butt of his sword to hit me in the chest.

_You assassinated innocent people._

That was true. The godlings I had killed did nothing wrong. They weren't the cause of any of the problems that the mundies had.

_You're a serial killer._

Also true. Our attacks had been coordinated and planned. We had been targeting specific people for almost no purpose at all.

_You're a murderer._

Percy's words rang in my ears. What he was saying was true. The issue was that I had been wrestling with myself for a while about killing the demigods. I kept denying it because I never wanted to think of myself as a murderer. I don't want to end up like Valentine.

_He _killed innocents.

_He _was a serial killer.

_He _was a murderer.

And I was turning out just like him.

**A/n: Bam! Duh End. I'm making this chapter a two-parter. BTW this took me FOREVER to write. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/n: I cannot stress how freaking sorry I am right now for not updating. I've just been sooo busy! I haven't been able to update in forever! But, I'm here now, so you need not fear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO or TMI or the characters. I only own the plot line.**

Jace POV

What Percy had said hit me hard. It was all true. The thing I feared most—becoming like my father—was happening.

The fighting had tired both sides out, but neither was giving up. Clarisse barked a command and then suddenly, I wasn't fighting Percy anymore. I was fighting Annabeth.

I looked around and realized that the demigods had all rotated. This was also a good strategy. It would preserve energy by fighting different people with different skill sets. I was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that the Shadowhunters had not really thought through our battle strategies. The demigods, although pretty evenly matched with the Nephilim when fighting, where kicking ass when it came to strategizing. Probably the fact that they had fucking Annabeth Chase with them.

Right now, I was up against another guy. He was the youngest one dressed all in black. The other godlings had called him Nico. Nico, despite looking no older than 16, was a very good fighter. He was about a half-foot shorter than I was (which granted was still pretty tall for a 16-year-old). Usually, being bigger than my opponent was a good thing. I would have the upper hand—literally. But I usually only fought demons. Sure, I went up against Valentine and Sebastian and what not but they were all a bit taller or bigger than I was. Demons are slow and stupid.

But Nico used his small size to his advantage. Instead of allowing himself to be intimidated by me, he was sneaky and quick.

Fighting him was much different than fighting Percy. Percy's technique was fast but calculated. You could tell he was a natural fighter, but a large part of how he fought seemed a little too perfect and taught. Nico relied purely on instinct. His blows weren't as powerful as Percy's but much quicker which made it difficult to keep up. He also didn't seem as well trained as Percy, but was still a good fighter.

But he got distracted.

He looked at my eyes and his grip loosened on his sword. The muscles in his face went slack; his eyes widened and his already pale skin turned even paler. He lowered his arm and his mouth hung open in shock and astonishment.

I should've attacked at that moment but I couldn't. I was too surprised to move. The two of us just stared at each other for a moment.

_Why did he stop fighting? _I a part of me asked. Of course there was another part of me that was saying _Move dumbass! Kill him! Now's your chance!_

But Nico moved before I had the chance.

"Percy! Annabeth! Clarisse!" he yelled. "This guy's supposed to be dead!" When those words left his mouth, I swear to fucking Raziel that everything went dead quiet. Everyone stopped fighting and stared. Finally, Clary spoke up.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Her question was answered with silence.

"This changes the whole game," I heard Annabeth whisper. "Clarisse! Plan B!"

Clarisse nods and produces something I hadn't seen before from her belt: a...water gun? It wasn't even one of those big cool looking ones you can see on TV commercials. It was a small, plastic, cheap looking water gun. I sent a confused look at Alec and he just shrugged.

But then Clarisse squirted it at Simon. Instead of there being water, a strange milky white liquid came out. The second the liquid came in contact with his skin, he passed out cold. The rest of us scrambled to dodge the liquids but soon everybody was hit.

The strange thing was, when the liquid touched me, it didn't burn or hurt like I thought it would. It was calming and relaxing. I was reminded of my fondest memories of going to sleep: my warm bed, Maryse tucking me in and kissing my head when I was younger, the softness of my pillow, the way Clary's hair always smelled like strawberries…

I fought to stay awake, but I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. The edge of my vision was becoming black and I knew there was no way I would stay awake. And soon, I gave into the darkness.

**A/n: I saw Mockingjay Part 1 yesterday and I am FREAKING OUT!**

**WARNING: MOVIE SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**I loved it so much oh my god! Also I feel soooo bad for Gale. Liam Hemsworth did **_**such **_**a good job acting as Gale. Like seriously, you could tell he is so in love with Katniss but he knows that she'll always choose Peeta, no matter how much she loves Gale. Also, Peeta broke my heart. He looked so shattered on CAPITOL TV and all the way at the end. My favorite scene was when Katniss sings The Hanging Tree and all those rebels break the dam. Such a powerful moment. BTW that song is still stuck in my head. What did you guys think of the movie?**

**Anyway, I'll update soon, I promise. ;D**


End file.
